


Not Again

by Tmae



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again, he wouldn't let himself be taken again.</p>
<p>(Originally written in February, 2013. Just now crossposted!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little angsty thing that I wrote about Arsenal when War gave me a lot of feelings and I wasn't sure what to do with them, honestly.

“No...not again!”

The moment that the attack started, it was all too obvious what was happening. For a few vital seconds, all he could do was watch because this _couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t happening,_ it’s all too _similar._

 Eight years.

_Eight years._

 He’d lost _eight years_ of his life because of the Light, and now one of the _Team_ was working with their _Partner_ and no, no, no _he wouldn’t be taken again._

 He looked at the button. If he hit that then chances were he’d die, and everyone else there with him. It wouldn’t be a quick death either. He knew what happened if you were exposed to space. Suffocation while your blood simultaneously freezes and boils. Not a quick death, not a painless one.

But even that was better than being taken again.

 “Arsenal, no!”

 “I will not be taken again!”

He hit the button.

 It didn’t work.

 The first thing he did after that was run.

 Tactically, it was a good decision. He could warn Nightwing and the League. But that wasn’t why he ran. He ran because he was _scared_ and he _couldn’t be taken again._

 What kind of hero _was he?_


End file.
